narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hōki Taketori
is a genin from Konohagakure and a member of Team 25. Personality Hōki is a zealous individual who admires the Sixth Hokage greatly, and wishes to follow in his footsteps. While extremely dedicated to his missions, Hōki can be overconfident and irritable when in command. At the same time, he is not without insecurities, showing noticeable stress at failing. Appearance Hōki has brown messy hair and purple eyes. In the Academy, he wears a dark blue shinobi garment and an unzipped teal vest over it. As a shinobi, Hōki wears his vest zipped. In homage to his idol, Kakashi Hatake, he wears a dark blue face mask and his forehead protector adjusted over his left eye. Abilities Hōki has a photographic memory that allows him to remember the faintest details of whatever he sees. He also has some skill in fūinjutsu, able to immobilise his foes in the field of his technique and likewise increase the power of it by working in unison with other users.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Hōki amazed at his antics. Later, his class was assigned by Shino Aburame to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand the its lifestyle. School Trip Arc Hōki and his class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc During the graduation exams, Hōki struggled against the proctors' superior skill. However, following Boruto's plan, they were able to eliminate the other proctors and face Kakashi Hatake to take the bell from him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. Later, he was put on Team 25 alongside Hako Kuroi and Renga Kokubō. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 25 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, while their jōnin sensei was injured and put off duty, Team 25 began doing constant D-Rank missions. Eventually they were assigned to help with sorting packages at the post office. Hōki began giving all kinds of commands that quickly got on his team-mates nerve. The team was soon approached by Sukea, who was checking in on their work. Boruto and Sarada suddenly appeared, helping with an investigation on a mail bomber. After their fellow classmates diffused a bomb, while Hōki wanted to help out, Renga and Hako refused to continue working with Hōki any more than they were officially assigned. As Hōki began getting frustrated on what to do, Sukea noted that the Sixth Hokage was not without his own failures and shames, that his greatest regret from childhood was trying to control everything to such excess that it recklessly cost him a dear friend. As he realised that he was making the same mistake, Hōki also realised from Sukea's hints at the bombs that there were more bombs still in circulation. Putting aside their differences, Team 25 decided to work together, working to their personal strengths to find the remaining bombs and avert disaster. Afterwards, at the suggestion of Sukea, Hōki apologised for his excessive commands, leading Renga and Hako to also apologise for their mistakes. Later, Team 25 was official reassigned to the command of Sai Yamanaka. Sometime later, after Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Hōki joined his friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Trivia * means "bamboo cutter". It is also based on a 10th-century Japanese folktale, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. * Hōki shares his last name with a clan, mentioned in the series. Quotes * (To Sukea) "Once I see something, I never forget it."Boruto episode 115 References